


Hero's Soup For the Weak Soul

by moriin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriin/pseuds/moriin
Summary: You find yourself stuck in between trying to get your friendship with a flaky Felix back to what it used to be and developing a strange new one with an unnamed but oddly familiar superhero on the way. Did I mention he's kind of hot?





	Hero's Soup For the Weak Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr wouldn't let me post it on there, so for now, I'll keep it here! I hope you all like it! My tumblr is @luvknow :)

“Hey,” you said, shaking an incredibly unconscious Felix. “Wake up.”

He was so knocked out that his body moved as if he were dead, and honestly, he might as well have been - he looked all beat up from God knows what. There were always small cuts and bruises on exposed parts of his skin that either seemed to never heal or he just kept on getting injured in those places, but they were never too major for you to ever worry about. After he kept on giving you the same excuse of saying how he’s just really clumsy, you truly believed it. By now, you couldn’t keep count of how many times he’s tripped and broken your coffee mugs.

A tired, barely-audible groan came from the boy as he pulled his blanket over his head.

“I’m not here,” he muttered. “How did you even get in?”

“Bro, we have midterms in a couple of weeks and you’ve been to like, five lectures! I bet you haven’t even started studying yet. And Jisung never locks the door.”

“You have my iClicker. You know what to do.”

“iClickers won’t save you from an F on the midterm.”

“Ugh, why do you have to be such an honor student?”

“To make up for your lack of diligence. Now come on ~” you whined, pulling on his arm gently.

With an unfamiliar strong force, Felix tugged you down so hard that you fell on top of him in his twin-sized bed. Was he always this strong!? Maybe he wasn’t kidding when he said he’s been going to the gym. He held your arm close to his chest, like a child to his teddy bear, and if Jisung were to walk in on you two right at this moment, it would look like you were the big spoon. Felix knew how awkward you could get with skinship, no matter how long you both knew each other, and he hoped you’d get flustered enough that you’d forget the whole reason you came here.

“L-Let go, you weirdo,” you stuttered nervously.

“No, I’m cold and you’re warm.”

“Then turn on your heat for once!”

“Does it look like Jisung and I can afford that? C’mon, you never wanna cuddle ~”

With a heavy sigh and a bright blush on your cheeks, you pulled yourself free from Felix and headed towards the front door feeling defeated. At least you tried to get him to go to class, right? Hopefully today’s lecture wouldn’t be so bad or information-heavy, but the last few times were and you can confidently say that you’ve never wrote down so many notes in your entire college career until now.

After leaving his and Jisung’s bedroom, you heard a heavy thud come from said-room which you assumed was Felix stumbling and falling out of bed to catch you before you left.

“Wait, I was kidding! I’m coming, let me just put some pants on…”

“You pulled me in your bed and you weren’t wearing pants!?” you shrieked, completely appalled and embarrassed.

“Relax, I had my boxers on.”

Felix came out of his room wearing his favorite black hoodie that covered his unruly bedhead with his favorite sweatpants. It was his go-to look whenever he wasn’t feeling like he was on top of the world, and lately it seemed like he wasn’t because you saw this outfit way too often for it to be hygienic. At first you thought his repeat of this specific outfit was just plain disgusting and lazy and you refused to wear the hoodie anytime he offered it to you whenever you were cold, but on one unbearable night, while walking home from your favorite place to eat on the other side of town, you took the hoodie to wear. You remembered how soft and warm it was and how it was doused in Felix’s cologne that only added to the boyishness of it. You almost didn’t give him back his hoodie.

“Listen, I know I look good, but you don’t need to stare,” Felix teased, walking past you to the door.

“I’m only staring because I’m wondering when was the last time you washed your clothes.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but two days ago, thank you very much.”

“Wow, I’m impressed - you’re really sticking to your word. Now only if you did the same whenever you talked about studying.”

“Me staying true to my word about my outfits versus my studying habits are totally independent of each other! One gives me clout and the other just reminds me about my crippling student debt.”

“How did you get admitted into college…”

“You did my essays, remember?”

Class was no different than if you just left Felix behind at his place. He covered his face with his hood, pulled the strings, and went right back to sleep, leaving you to take responsibility for his iClicker and notes for re-teaching him later. You always knew Felix was one to stay up late to play video games or watch his nerd shows and it never worried you before, but now you can’t remember the last time you’ve been with him and he’s been conscious for more than four hours at a time. It was like he completely flipped his sleep schedule and there was no way that he did that just by playing games, right? But who knows, Felix was a special kind of nerd.

During your lunch break with Felix, you noticed how he struggled to keep his eyes open even after his third cup of coffee. He looked like a little kid who insisted he wasn’t tired even when his head was bobbing back and forth. You felt like his babysitter, but if you had to describe your relationship in a nutshell, ‘baby and babysitter’ was the gist of it.

“What is up with you lately?” you asked after flicking his forehead.

“What do you mean?” he muttered.

“You’re up really late, you’re always tired, and you have all of these cuts and bruises on your arms, like what the hell is this?”

Gently, your hand took the arm he used to support his head and pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down, exposing the browning spots and healing gashes. You may not have been one for skinship, but when it came to something as serious as this, of course you would show some concern and want to take a closer look. Felix shivered when your thumbs grazed over the tender spots and yanked his arm away.

“For the last time, there’s no need to worry, ok ~?” he sang lightly, hopefully it would ease your mind even just a little. Worried that you might suspect something, he pulled his arm back to his chest. “Who even are you, my mom?”

“I might as well be. You can’t cook for shit.”

“I cook sometimes!”

“Name one thing.”

“Rice!”

“Anyone can make rice! A toddler could make rice!!”

“Hey, there’s a lot of factors that play into making rice! Like grain-to-water ratio, what kind of brand, the species - it’s not easy stuff.”

“That’s what the instructions on the bag are for.”

“Wait… there’s instructions?”

“It’s amazing how natural selection takes its time on some species.”

Felix’s phone buzzed for the hundredth time within that hour. You’re not sure what it’s about or who he’s talking to, but this was happening too often lately that you were dying to know what the deal was. At first you suspected it was his parents, but they were chill and they usually left him alone to make and figure out his own mistakes in college, so they couldn’t have been bothering him, especially at this early hour. Maybe he was talking to someone, like someone he met at a party or one of the guys hooked him up, but that couldn’t be it, either - he would have told you right away and proceeded to tell you way too many details about what went down that night. Or who knows, maybe he is hiding someone from you, but you couldn’t figure out what the reason would be.

Either way, this person was really cutting into your Felix time for the past month or so and you were beginning to feel irritated.

“Hi hello, I’m still here,” you pouted, waving a hand in front of his strained face.

Almost immediately, he put his phone down and covered his scowl with his loving smile. “Ah, sorry, this person has been bothering me all day.”

“Who is it?”

“My boss.”

“Your boss? You have a job?!”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you? Yeah, I got that internship like a month ago. That’s why I’ve been so sleepy lately, I work really late and underpaid hours.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you found someone to replace me, or something.”

“Aw, do you miss hanging out with me twenty-four seven ~?” he teased while his fingers danced on your arms. “_____ misses me ~”

“Shut up, I do not.”

“You know, you’ll never have to worry about that kind of stuff.”

“Oh, yeah? Why’s that.”

“Because no one could ever replace you,” he said sincerely.

Another blush creeped up on your cheeks. “I guess I’m stuck with you, huh?”

“Yup! You’re stuck with me forever, my love.”

“Gross, don’t say that…”

“My little cupcake.”

“Stop.”

“My strawberry-flavored Poptart -”

“Ok, bye,” you gagged, getting up from your seat.

“Wait, come back! We didn’t plan what we’re doing for dinner yet!”

“We literally JUST ate lunch, you fatass, how can you even think about dinner? Besides, don’t you have some matters to attend to?” you asked while pointing at the glowing cellphone in his hands.

“Oh right, that…” For a few moments, you watched him bite his lip and consider his options. He could report to Woojin now like he was asked, but moments with you were rare these days. He’s been so busy working lately that it’s a wonder why you’re not more upset about it. You were always so patient with him, and for that, he was grateful. He shook his head. “It’s ok, he’ll understand.”

“No come on, dude, don’t get on his bad side so soon.”

“No, he’s cool! He’s texting me so much because we just started playing this really cool game and we’ve been giving each other tips and tricks and stuff. He’s really into it right now, so he’s texting nonstop. I promise you, it’s fine,” he reassured, swinging his arm around your shoulder, hoping you’d believe the lie. “Right now is _____ time and it’s precious time that shouldn’t be wasted.”

“If you say so. You’re so soft, it’s disgusting.”

“Only for you, sugarplum.”

\--

“You’re late. Again.”

It’s now midnight, hours after Felix dropped you home and just after he woke up from a nap to recharge. He was as awake as he would be if he were operating on a regular sleep schedule like a regular person, but he was a superhero college kid, so regular and normal were not words in his vocabulary.

Felix walked into Woojin’s apartment not bothered by his scolding from his fancy leather couch. He was doing HIM a favor, why was he always so grumpy and needy of his time? It wasn’t like they had any deadlines to meet or anything.

“Well, I’m here, right?”

“Just put on the suit,” Woojin said, tossing Felix the newest version of his suit.

“Ooh, it’s all black? What happened to the blue?”

“You looked like Sharkboy last time, so I figured you’d look cooler in all black.” Woojin looked up and down at his loyal test subject. “I’m not so sure it’ll work, though.”

“You’re so funny, Hyung...”

Felix wasted no time putting on his new aerodynamic form-fitting suit. In the mirror, there’s a mask that wrapped around and outlined his eyes, barely covering half of his face. It was like their only function was to hide his freckles. Really, it was crazy how no one recognized him in the streets before, but now there was absolutely no way anyone could because this new suit changed every strand of hair on his head to black.

“Whoa, this is new! How does this work?” Felix asked, pointing to his hair.

“They’re the same fibers in your suit, but they wrap around your hair strands,” Woojin smirked, satisfied with his creation. “Cool, huh? That took me DAYS to figure out. I even called Jeongin for help. They pretty much serve the same functions - it’s waterproof, fireproof, and bulletproof.”

“So…it’s a helmet?”

“Yup.”

“Cool!” he squealed. Then he began turning and getting all the good angle views in one of the huge mirrors. “Bro, I look so sexy. I’m diggin’ this for real, I’m gonna be the flyest superhero on campus!”

“But don’t all superheroes fly…?”

“No, that’s not what I - forget it, you’re too old.” Woojin chucked one of his very expensive silk pillows at a very poor Felix. He’ll never get over how rich that man was, spending it on pillows more expensive than Felix’s rent. He was at least smart to spend it on projects like these rather than nights out at the club, but Woojin always had some questionable purchases.

“So is this what I’m testing tonight?” Felix asked while closely examining the technology of his suit.

“Yup. Just fly around, press buttons, save a stolen purse - you know the drill. How does it fit?”

“Honestly, it’s like I’m naked. Fits like a glove! It’s form-fitting, insulating, and my butt looks absolutely fantastic! I swear, you outdo yourself every time.”

“That’s just what geniuses with a lot of money do. I’m like Tony Stark, right?”

“Ha! Good one.”

“Just get to work, you’re not getting paid to look at yourself.”

“If only, huh?” Felix joked, but Woojin was having none of it. “All right, I’m going! Just open your balcony.”

Woojin slid open the door to his balcony on the thirty-second floor. It was no wonder Minho wouldn’t partake in the testing - Felix couldn’t even see the floor below! Luckily he had like, zero fear, anyways. Well, zero fear of heights.

With one leg over the fence, he waved to his boss. “If I die, delete my browser history.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Felix rolled his eyes before he tipped over the edge, falling into what seemed like oblivion. No matter how many times he falls, he doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of the feeling of falling freely. It was an adrenaline high he was addicted to, which was one of the reasons why Woojin wanted Felix to be his test subject.

“Whoo hoo!!!” Felix screamed as he activated the flight function. “New software update?”

“Yeah. Does it fly smoothly? There were some glitches the other day.” Woojin asked through their connected ear pieces. 

“Glitches!? Like, it could shut down on me at anytime!?”

“Relax, I fixed them! I think...” Woojin chuckled. “You should be fine, though. All of your stats look good so far.”

Felix flew in between the city buildings, over cars, near the ocean, through the night market to snatch up some snacks - you name it, he probably already flew through it in a matter of seconds. Tonight it was Felix’s job to keep watch over the city for any robberies, assaults, or drug busts. He secretly always hoped to catch some mafia smuggling drugs on one of those cargo ships by the pier, but alas, this city was too nice to have something that exciting ever happen. As a result, he was always stuck with the robberies and a handful of assault situations.

“See anything?” Woojin asked.

“Not really,” he replied, cheeks full of street food. “Seems like a rather quiet night.”

“I hope you find something. We have a quota to meet to report to the police. We’re one short.”

“Hey, give that back!!” Felix heard from below.

“Looks like I found the one,” Felix grinned.

Immediately, he took action and flew to the source of the call. Before doing anything risky, he decided to watch closely from the roof of a building. He learned the hard way the first time when his head got too big and he jumped right in the middle of everything only to get his ass beat and let the robber get away. From on top of the building, he saw the robber dressed in all black sprinting down the street with someone following him.

Wait a minute, was that -

“Get back here, you dick!” he heard you scream.

With a dropped jaw, Felix watched you chase after the culprit, keeping a steady pace but he doesn’t think you’ll last very long. He knows how you are when it comes to physical activity. He’d have to figure out a way to scold you for this later without revealing his identity to you because this had to be dumbest thing you’ve ever done in your entire life.

“_____, you idiot, what if he has a gun!” Felix said to no one in particular.

“You know that person?” Woojin asked.

“Yeah, we’re close friends.”

“Are they the reason why you’re so late all the time?”

“Ah, don’t blame them ~ Me being late every time is my decision.”

“You’re not going to follow them, are you?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course I am! What kind of superhero slash friend would I be to leave them chasing after someone who could have a concealed weapon!?”

“You might blow your cover! Wouldn’t your closest friends recognize you right off the bat?”

“I don’t know, _____ isn’t the brightest light bulb in the box,” he lied. You definitely weren’t dumb, and the chances of you realizing it was Felix when you saw him were quite high, but he couldn’t just leave you to your own devices! You were terrifying and lost all control of yourself whenever you got mad, so anything goes in your current situation. “I think I should follow - at least until I know they’re safe.”

“Just don’t be stupid.”

“Roger that.”

Before you were too far, Felix followed you, jumping from rooftop to rooftop block after block. How you were able to keep up with this guy was beyond him because he could so clearly remember how horribly you did on both the pacer test and the mile run back in high school. Even Felix was beginning to tire after chasing you, but still, he kept a close eye on you.

The robber rounded the corner and took advantage of the dark alley and there was when you halted, afraid of what might happen if you continued. So Felix took it upon him to help you out. Before the robber could reach the other side of the alley, he jumped down from the rooftop in front of him, causing the guy to stumble backwards and fall on his ass in fright.

“What the fuck?” he heard both you and the robber say simultaneously.

“Sup,” Felix greeted. “I think you have something there that doesn’t belong to you, friend.”

“Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?” the robber threatened.

“Guess I’ll have to take it from ya.”

Your eyes could barely follow the last three seconds. The first second, this figure skater-looking dude snatched your bag back from the robber, the second he’s at your side handing it to you, and the third he scooped you up in his arms and flew you away to God only knows where with the sound of firing gunshots echoing below.

How do you tell a superhero that you’re deathly afraid of heights without shattering his eardrums? You cling onto him for life, of course. Felix completely forgot about your huge fear of heights until he was already in the air flying you back to campus near your apartment. Looking down at you, Felix saw you had your eyes shut tight and your face buried in his shoulder hoping that would help you forget how high off of the ground you were.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the superhero landed smoothly in the middle of the empty Quad and set you down gently. Your legs felt like jelly from all of the running and fear of flying, so you fell to the ground and hugged the grass beneath you.

“Land… Good, sturdy, solid dirt…” you muttered to no one, though Felix couldn’t help but chuckle above you.

“Are you ok?” the boy asked, hovering over your seemingly-dead body.

“I feel like I died and been reborn at least ten times today…”

“At least you ended up reborn and alive, huh?”

“Yeah… Hey, wait a minute.”

You sat up from your limp state to get a good look at the boy who saved you. He was wearing all black - some parts were shiny and reflected the colors of the moon, some parts were matte, mimicking the dark negative space of the sky. His eye mask and dark hair matched the rest of his suit well, though you couldn’t get over the fact that he kind of looked like some gothy-vampire-greaser hybrid. He was cute, though, if you had to generalize, especially his eyes, which were big and wide staring into your soul (due to the fact that he was terrified that you might have found out who he really was).

“What are you, exactly?” you asked, unsure if that was the correct way to word such a question.

“Well, I identify as a dude, so I use he/him pronouns -”

“No, not that! Like, what’s with the whole tight suit get-up? Are you some kind of superhero, or…?”

“Eh, I wouldn’t go as far as calling me a superhero. I don’t really save the world from destruction - at least not yet, I think I have to wait until I’m promoted to do that.”

“So what, you’re like a vigilante?”

“Ugh, I hate that word, it’s so derogatory and incorrect. Why even bother with labels, anyways!?”

“You don’t even know what you are, do you?”

“Not a clue,” the boy admitted, taking a seat beside you. “I just started this gig, I don’t think I have a right to call myself anything at the moment.”

“Maybe not a _super_ hero, but a hero would be appropriate.”

“You think so?” he beamed cutely.

“You sure saved my ass from having to purchase a new laptop and textbooks. That’s a hero in my book.”

“Ah, you flatter me. If I can ask, what at are you doing out so late? It’s dangerous for you to be walking home at this time.”

“I was working on a paper in the library that I totally forgot about, so I had to cram it in after dinner. I ended up finishing it, though! So this was all worth it in the end.”

“Ah yes, risking your health AND life for school - typical you move.”

“How would you know that’s a typical me move?”

Shit. Felix knew he was bound to slip up some time the longer he talked to you. “B-Because you’re a student? I don’t know, aren’t all students like that?”

“There are a few that aren’t,” you said, and Felix knew you were talking about him. You stood up and dusted the dirt off of your pants. “I’ll leave you to your job then.”

“Oh no, I’m not letting you walk home alone again after what just happened.”

“What do you mean, I’ll be fine! What are the chances that I’ll get robbed twice?”

“More likely than you think. Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“We’re not gonna fly, are we - wait, hey!!”

With a mischievous grin that flashed before your tired eyes, the boy scooped you up again in his arms and flew high up in the air. Felix was about to go straight to your apartment, but that would be terrifying if a ‘stranger’ knew where you lived, right? So he hovered high over the Quad with you in his arms, keeping you safe and sound.

“Where do you live?” he asked, holding in his laugh as he saw your eyes shut tight again.

“O-On the corner of f-first and north.”

“Gotcha.” And so he began to fly once more. “You should open your eyes. The view’s great.”

“No, thank you.”

“C’mon! The stars are twinkling, the city lights are glorious - this is a once in a lifetime opportunity ~” the boy sang.

“Really?” Cautiously, you opened one eye and took a peak at the horizon. The city lights created a light halo over the city, like it was covered in a warm blanket. The halo was so bright that it was hard to see the stars, but they promised you their presence. “Wow… even in the tallest building in the country, I could never get a view this beautiful.”

“Breathtaking, huh?” Felix grinned. “I’m glad you’ve overcome your fear and opened your eyes.”

“Oh no, I’m still incredibly terrified,” you said, clinging onto him more. “But I’m still glad I opened my eyes.”

“Are you going to keep them open?”

“Of course I am! Who knows if you’re actually taking me to my apartment.”

“Even if I wanted to kidnap you, I know where you live now so realistically, I could snatch you up at any time.”

“Now I definitely feel safe that the fate of this country is in your hands...”

It didn’t take long for your mysterious flying knight in black armor to drop you off at your apartment doorstep. He gently settled you on your clumsy feet and his original plan was to just fly away without a goodbye, but how could he when you looked at him with your eyes so wide and cute? Your eyes were only ever this big when you saw a dog or food, so Felix must have been looking pretty good for you to look at him that way.

“Be more careful next time,” he scolded gently. “There are some strange guys out there.”

“Stranger than a superhero who flies and knows where I live?”

“Much stranger, I promise you.”

“Well, thank you for saving me. I guess I owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me anything other than promising you’ll be more careful.”

“Ok, I promise ~ Where are you going now?”

“To save some other beautiful soul, I guess,” he winked. “So goodnight, love. Duty calls.”

“W-Wait!” you blushed. “What’s your name?”

“My name?” Well, shoot… Did he ever think of a pseudonym? “I ~ don’t have one.”

“Wow, mysterious,” you teased. “An unnamed superhero? That’s pretty unique, I guess. At least it’s not something cheesy.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Can I give you a nickname for myself?”

“Depends - is it ‘My Knight in Shining Armor’? Or ‘The Handsome Hero’?” Felix smirked, flexing his muscles a bit.

“Ha! Quite full of yourself for a superhero.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But actually, you were very close the first time. Can I nickname you Lancelot?”

“Lancelot? Like that one Knight dude?”

“Exactly like that one knight dude.”

“Why him?”

“Well, as you said, you were my knight in shining black armor. I could’ve been seriously injured if it wasn’t for you. And Lancelot also had a famous affair with the King’s wife, and I don’t know what it is about you, but I could totally see you doing that.”

“Thanks, I think… Lancelot it is. Can I give you a nickname, too?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Not really. How about Fearless Kitten?” Felix giggled.

“Oh come on, at least the one I gave you was cool! This one is totally lame!!” you pouted sourly.

“No, think about it! You were totally fearless running after the sicko who stole your bag, but you’re completely helpless when you’re two feet off of the ground! A very fearless kitten! You’re also very cute ~”

“Don’t try to flirt with me just so you could have your way with a nickname for me!”

“Too late, I spoke it into existence and now I like it too much.”

There’s something about the way you bickered with your hero that made you think you knew him somehow. Maybe he was an old childhood classmate? Some random kid in one of your lectures? A customer that came into your cafe one evening? You’re not so sure, but there’s something about him and the back-and-forth banter that you can’t seem to put your finger on…

“Hey, Lancelot,” you began. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

Looks like that’s Felix’s cue to leave. “Nope, I highly doubt it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some chivalrous duties to attend to -”

“Wait wait, one last thing, I promise!” you begged shamelessly.

“Yeah?”

“Will I see you again?”

Felix dropped his eyes down to your hands. Your fingers toyed with nothing but themselves and it was a nervous habit you developed sometime around second year of high school when you asked out some poor sucker to Homecoming and he rejected you on the spot. You picked at your hands for weeks after that, so humiliated that you dared to ask such a stupid question and it was pretty much Felix’s responsibility to make sure you didn’t peel off your dermis. Of course over time, the habit’s not that bad on your skin anymore, but you still twiddled your fingers here and there. Never in Felix’s time of knowing you did he think you’d ever do that because of him.

“Why? Will you miss me that much?” Felix teased, unable to bring his ego down from space.

“No, it’s just… I don’t know, you seem cool…” you said shyly. You felt like you were confessing to that one guy your second year of high school all over again. Toughen up, _____! It’s not like you’re asking him out on a date! “J-Just don’t be a stranger.”

“Don’t worry, I know we’ll see each other again soon, whether it be in passing or you got robbed again.”

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise,” he said holding out his pinky. “Knights always keep their promises.”

“If you say so,” you replied, hooking your pinkies together. “Stay safe saving the country, Lancelot.”

“For you, Fearless Kitten, I will.”

With that, he jumped into the air and flew away faster than your eyes could comprehend. Were you two really flying that fast!? Ugh, you had to lie down for a minute or thirty to process what just happened.

“Oh, my God, you two could not have been more obvious,” Woojin tisked in Felix’s ear.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like the only language you both speak is flirt! ‘Ooh, Lancelot ~’ ‘Ooh, Fearless Kitten ~’ ‘Promise ~?’ ‘Pinky promise -”

“Ok, I get it! But we were totally not flirting! Well ok, maybe I was, but they weren’t! That’s not how _____ flirts anyways, they’re usually more awkward than that.”

“Well, if you ask me, you’re lucky they don’t know Lancelot is you.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I think they like you.”

“What? No way… You think?”

As if on cue, Felix’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He paused in mid-flight to pull it out and take a look. In a long stream of many heart emojis and caps-locked words, you sent him a text message.

**y/n [00:54]** : YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WTF JUST HAPPENED!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

“Told you ~” Woojin sang.

“Shut up…”

**feelslix [00:56]** : tell me all about it.

\--

“Hey Felix, why do men suck?”

On a boring Sunday at your apartment, you and Felix spent the whole day together. Today was his day off and you had him all to yourself, but all you did was sulk about your precious Lancelot. It’s been almost a month since you told Felix about your fateful encounter, and even when Lancelot promised you he wouldn’t be a stranger, you hadn’t seen him since. You thought that you’d be able to pick his brain and get to know him more and who knows, maybe he’d reveal his identity to you and you’d fall in love and get married and have two beautiful children together, but maybe he could read minds and saw you think those creepy things and had avoided you ever since. And oh, poor Felix, who has been listening to you whine about him the entire month.

“Because men are incapable of having feelings?” Felix replied mindlessly next to you on your couch.

“Exactly!”

“You’re just mad because he’s not real.”

“But he IS real!”

“It’s a shame you can’t prove it ~”

“Ugh!” You hated it when he was right, that you couldn’t prove your point to Felix, at least not yet. Until you had proof, he’d milk being right until he got bored, but for now he liked seeing your brows furrowed and your lips pout. It was cute.

“What’s so special about him, anyway?”

“I don’t know… He was just so charming and nice, you know? It was easy to be myself around him, even if he was a complete stranger. It was so weird, it’s like I’ve known him my entire life,” you sighed dreamily.

“Sounds like a cool dude.”

“Yeah. He’s also super hot.”

Mid-sip, Felix choked on his soda and went through a painful coughing fit while you patted his back to help ease the pain. Did he hear that right? Did you just call him hot? Well, not him, but you know… _him_?

“Are you ok?” you asked.

“Y-Yeah, just went down the wrong pipe…!” He coughed one last time. “So he’s charming, nice, and hot, huh? Sounds like me ~”

“Ha!” you scoffed insultingly loudly. “Far from it!”

“What!? C’mon, I’m at least nice, right!?”

“Only sometimes.”

“When am I not nice!?”

“You eat and drink all of my groceries, you leave a mess in my apartment all the time, you make me take your notes and do your homework -”

“Hey, that last one’s all your decision!”

“Yeah, ‘cuz I’m NICE.”

“Ok, but what about the time when you got stood up on your date and I took you out instead? Or when I bought you three different pints of ice cream when your wisdom teeth got taken out? And I let you use my free laundry!”

“That’s why I said sometimes.”

“So ungrateful…”

You pulled a pouting Felix into a light headlock and ruffled his strawberry blond head. “Quit being jealous! You know I love you, right?”

“Barely. But I love you, too. And I’m not jealous!”

“Uh-huh ~”

Felix got up to get himself another soda and something to clean up the mess he made from coughing. “So what we doing for your birthday?”

“My birthday?” you asked, completely forgetting that it was coming up. “Oh, that’s next Saturday, huh?”

“Yup. Another year closer to death.”

“Eh, I don’t know. Can we just go out to eat?”

“That’s it? You don’t want to hit some nerdy museum, or bookstore, or some artsy fartsy store?”

“Maybe we can, but I don’t know, my birthday gets less and less special every year,” you shrugged, not really caring. 

“C’mon, it was the day you were born! It’s a special day to celebrate!”

“I don’t know, now that I’m legal and can drink, there’s no point. That is, until I can rent a car.”

“Well, we’re doing something on your birthday and that’s that,” Felix said sternly.

“Why, do you have a plan?”

“Not at all, but I’ll figure it out.”

“Wow, you must really like me.”

“Yeah… only sometimes,” he teased, giving you the bright smile your heart was so used to.

You two locked eyes for a moment. Your cheeks began to flare, warming up your entire body, unsure of why you were reacting this way all because of Felix. You’ve been around each other for years - since middle school, to be exact - and yet you’ve never shared a moment quite like this, staring into each other’s eyes and being pulled into each other like a magnet. And you know what’s crazy? It was exactly like in the movies! That’s how your life has felt like lately, like think about it - a month ago you met a hot superhero that saved your life, your birthday’s conveniently coming up, there’s a weird spark between you and your best friend, your lips are centimeters apart, and you so wished whatever omniscient being that was controlling your life would just hit the pause button really quick so you could process everything and -!

To your… relief? Dismay? You’re not sure how you felt when Felix jumped up quickly to reach for his ringing phone.

“Y-Yes, hello…!?” Felix stuttered.

“Uh, did I interrupt something…?” Woojin asked.

“No! No, I’m just with a friend. You just startled me.”

“Whatever you say. Anyways, I called because I need you for tonight.”

“What? But it’s my day off.”

“I know, I’m sorry, but there’s a lead on some drug pushing that I thought you’d be excited about. Please come, I’ll pay you double.”

“Uh…” Felix looked back at you sitting on the couch, touching your cheeks and checking how hot you must be after what just happened. You were so cute, and God, there was nothing more that Felix wanted to do than to continue where you left off, but the money was too good for him to pass up. Until next time. “Ok, I’ll be there soon.”

“Great, I’ll see you soon.”

Felix sighed loudly after hanging up the phone and turned to look at you with a sorry look on his face. “I got called in to work just now.”

“On a Sunday?”

“Yeah. You know how interns are treated - like shit.”

“To think I’d have you all to myself for once,” you frowned.

“I’ll make it up to you on your birthday, I pinky promise.” Felix leaned down and pressed a light kiss on top of your head, a mutually, totally, exclusively platonic gesture you were both used to. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class?”

“Ok, bet.”

“Yeah, you’re right… See you at lunch?”

“Definitely.”

The charming boy left you alone for your confusion to brew into some concoction you’d think about all night or until you push it to the back of your mind. You’re still unsure of how to feel… or what to feel, other than confused. You’re not mad at yourself for leaning into what would have been a kiss because it’s not like you did out of loneliness or for the sake of your own selfishness. You’ve always been kind of curious what it’d be like to kiss Felix, and it was crystal clear that he felt the same way, right? Or was he just lured in by the force of the magnet and had no control over it? After all, he DID jump up for his phone very quickly.

You may not have been sure of how to feel or how Felix felt about it, and he saw it in your face, but oh, how sure was he about it. The moment you were caught in each other’s pull, he took it upon himself to take advantage of it and lean in because he’d have to be an idiot to pass this up. But midway, he started thinking about how you must be feeling. He thought the same thing you did about him - that you were simply caught up and had no control of yourself. And so he was thankful that Woojin called because if your first kiss together wasn’t mutual, then what was the point?

What if he was just overthinking it though? That’s extremely likely, considering you were leaning in, too, right? And when your eyes fluttered closed… and when you puckered your cute lips… God, out of all times, Woojin had to call _now_!?

The longer you stayed in your apartment, the more you were overthinking those short ten or so seconds. Even the television couldn’t drown out your thoughts. So rather than sulking under your fuzzy blankets, you decided to take a walk to the grocery store because your pantry and refrigerator were depressingly empty.

The market wasn’t going to close anytime soon, so you took advantage of taking the long way, immersing yourself with your music and trying to drown out anything that had to do with Felix. But that didn’t work because every other song that came on was a song that either you and him listened to on repeat many times before or he showed it to you (“You have to thank me whenever you listen to this song because I showed it to you.” “Never in my life would I credit you for something so prestigious.”). After skipping twenty songs in a row, you decided tonight would be a night without music.

At the grocery store, you picked up the essentials, like snacks, instant noodles, drinks, and a carton of eggs. Since Felix wasn’t here to help you carry things, you couldn’t purchase a lot, and yet again have you come full circle thinking how much fun it was whenever you were with him doing simple tasks like this. You sighed deeply, daydreaming about those fun times. Maybe a snack from the night market would distract you -

“Hey, stranger!”

Sir Lancelot, in all his spandex glory, jumped right in front of you, startling you and causing you to fall flat on your ass on the hard cement with a loud scream.

“Bro, what the hell!” you cried out. “Aren’t you supposed to protect civilians, not scare them!?”

“I thought this would be more fun.” Which it was. Felix always had fun startling you.

“My eggs!” you whined, seeing how every single one cracked and leaked with yolk. “These were cage free eggs, you monster!”

“All right, I’m sorry! How about I buy you something to eat. Will that make up for it?”

“Fine… I want that fish-shaped bread with chocolate from the market.”

“You got it, Fearless Kitten.” Felix took a handful of your groceries and led the way to the night market.

“You’re just going to wear that there?” you asked.

“Of course. I can’t have people knowing my real identity. I have a lot of enemies, you know.”

“But still, you’re out in the open and everything.”

“Maybe my enemies will be scared off with my presence. I’m very much not in the mood for anything tonight, so let’s hope for that.”

“Oh? A hero not in the mood to save the world?”

“Hey, I just busted a huge drug cartel right before I found you! I deserve a break.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it on the news.”

A pouty Lancelot walked beside you as you both entered the night market. Sundays were always one of the busiest nights, as tons of local places came here to purchase fresh ingredients and the tourists came to buy cheap souvenirs. Your hero gained a ton of stares and gasps from all the tourists, though the locals and the shop owners seemed to already know of his existence, including the bakery that sold the fish-shaped bread.

“Wow, free snacks? The privilege,” you noted.

“Free snacks in exchange for safety. Not sure if risking my life over it is equivalent, but it helps when I’m paying back my favorite civilian for breaking their eggs.”

“ _Cage free_ eggs.”

The biggest and most important downside to this whole superhero gig was that Felix missed spending all of his free time with you, but at least he could kind of make up for it this way. Although you might never find out that he was your Lancelot, the little moments together patched up his heart just a little. But was it possible to be jealous of his own self? There was a certain twinkle in your eyes and your smile was always shy whenever he caught you looking at him and he’d never seen you look that way towards anyone before. He’d always hoped that one day you’d look at him like that - Felix, not the superhero. It made him wonder if he had kissed you earlier, would you not be looking at Lancelot this way? Would you look at Felix like this instead?

Felix had offered to take you home once again and this time you insisted on just walking because you could really use the time and the company right now. He happily obliged.

“So tell me about yourself, Fearless Kitten.”

“For starters, my name is _____, not Kitten.”

“_____, huh? I like it.”

“Thanks,” you blushed. “I’m a student, I’m clumsy, and I like dessert.”

“That’s not fair, I knew all of those things already! Get a little extreme on me.”

“I’m incapable of love.” Whoa. Felix hadn’t heard that one before. He wondered where this was coming from all of a sudden. “Too extreme?”

“Not at all. What makes you think you’re incapable?”

“I don’t know… This always happens around my birthday. I get kind of lonely that I don’t get to spend it with anyone special.”

“I mean, I’m sure you have friends to celebrate with, right?” Felix asked, quite insulted that you would say something like that right in front of him, even if you didn’t know he was Lancelot.

“I do, but… See, I have this friend. He’s my best friend, we’ve known each other since we were awkward and going through puberty. We’ve spent a lot of time together since then, but recently he just landed this internship and it’s taking up a lot of his time. Of course, I’m super stoked for him, you know, but I can’t help but feel bitter that he’s no longer spending his free time with me. We’re supposed to hang out this Saturday for my birthday, but I’m worried he’ll have to work or something. Am I being selfish?”

Your hero held a soft smile on his lips. Felix had no idea that you felt this way and he wish he could tell you himself that you weren’t selfish at all and that he’d promise to be with you more often, but for now, only Lancelot could reassure you.

“I don’t think you’re being selfish at all. You just miss your friend, right?” You nodded as a response. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

“Really?”

“Really. He’ll make time for you because he cares.”

“I know you have no idea who this guy is and you’re just saying words, but God, do I feel relieved.”

“I’m glad,” the hero cutely chuckled. His laugh sounded familiar. “So do you two like… have A THING going on, or…?”

“A thing? Like do we like each other? I don’t think so.” Felix dropped his head slightly. So you didn’t think anything of what happened then. “Although that’s funny that you mentioned it.”

“Why? Did something happen?” he asked almost too eagerly.

“Yeah, we almost kissed earlier.”

“Ooh, do I hear sparks?”

“I don’t think sparks is the right word. I can’t even remember how it got to that point in the first place, but I just remember being pulled in like… like…”

“Like two polar magnets?”

“Yeah!”

“And time was moving so slowly. Like no matter how close your lips were, it was like the universe made sure they wouldn’t touch?”

“Yeah… wow, hey that’s pretty good.”

“Thanks, I uh, took a poetry class once,” Felix lied, clearing his throat. “Did you feel anything?”

“I think I did. I mean, I’ve always been curious about us, like what if we actually dated. Typical best friends-to-lovers trope, you know? But then he jumped up so fast to get his phone when it rang and I think I scared him away…”

No! That’s not what happened at all! “What if he just thought it was an urgent call?”

“Nah, you should have seen the way he jumped up. No way he wanted to kiss me.”

“Who wouldn’t want to kiss you?” Felix said without thinking.

“Oh?”

Fuck. Maybe he could play it off as Lancelot just being flirty. “C’mon, Fearless Lover, look at you. Any guy would be lucky to kiss you.”

“Except him, apparently. But now that I think about it, maybe it’s for the better -”

“I think you should try again.”

“Are you crazy!? That’s friendship suicide! Kissing is like the number one thing that’s off-limits!”

“You were making it seem like you wanted it to happen!”

“Yeah, maybe in that moment! But can you imagine if I actually went through with it!? I don’t think our friendship would last long after that.”

“But what if it’s the best thing that could happen between the two of you?”

“I’m all for if it’s meant to be, then it’ll happen. So if he wants to kiss me, then he’ll kiss me.”

“God, are you always this stubborn?”

“Depends on the day.”

You and Lancelot arrived back to your apartment just as the conversation ended. You didn’t realize how long you’ve been talking to him this whole time. It was crazy how incredibly easy it was to open up to him and talk. In a way, he reminded you of Felix - a hotter, suaver Felix.

“Thank you for not only breaking my eggs, but for being my love consultant, too,” you said.

“I find that it’ll always be a pleasure whenever I’m with you, _____,” he bowed teasingly, as if he were a real knight.

“Will you ever tell me who you are?”

“One day.”

“Promise?”

Felix sighed. Should he really commit to a promise like this? If you somehow find out before he tells you, or even if he is the one to tell you, you might not ever trust him again. But you deserved to know who he really was, right? And how could he say now when you held your pinky out to him and held a pout on your cute, pink lips.

“Pinky promise,” he said, wrapping his pinky around yours once again.

“Just a reminder, my birthday is Saturday, so you better say happy birthday to me.”

He chuckled in his cute, boyish way that sounded too familiar. “Will do, love.”

“Stay safe saving the country!” You waved him off as he flew among the clouds and the stars off to God only knows where.

After putting your groceries away, you were completely exhausted from today’s events. From almost kissing your best friend to meeting up with your super cool superhero friend, your life really was like a movie. To be completely honest, you had no idea what you were going to do about your feelings for Felix or the weird flutter in your heart whenever you thought about Lancelot, but you figured that this was going to be a tomorrow problem and you’d figure it out after you slept on it.

\--

Your week went by incredibly slow. It was a weird week, to say the least. Not only had Felix been coming to class more, but he’s been going out of his way to spend time with you every chance he got, as if you both were in high school again. You weren’t complaining or anything, it was just weird that you were talking about this to Lancelot on Sunday. It was like Felix was listening, or something.

Oddly enough, you didn’t see Lancelot at all that week. You’d take frequent peaks out your balcony window, even go on walks to random places at night while Felix accompanied you, but Lancelot never showed up even for a second. It was upsetting, really, because not only did you want to prove Felix that you were right, but you kind of missed him. That’s when Felix started to get jealous again because now that he was here with you more, just like you asked, you still ended up looking for Lancelot. So what was the truth - did you like Felix and wanted to kiss him or did you fall for Lancelot already and it was too late?

He had to make sure that wouldn’t be the case. On your birthday, he made it clear to Woojin that he could not and would not work at all that day just so he could spend your birthday with you. He had this huge plan set and ready. He was going to throw a huge surprise party for you at his and Jisung’s apartment with all of your friends and you would spend the night together drinking and dancing and having the time of your lives. He’d hold you in his arms on the dance floor, keeping you close so that no one else could snatch you up, dancing to your favorite songs all night until your feet could no longer move. Then towards the end of the night, when not many people were left, he’d take you to the balcony to get some air. He’d tell you to close your eyes because he has your present behind his back. Then he’d kiss you. And in a perfect world, you’d kiss him back and you two would live happily ever after together.

That was Plan A. Don’t ask about Plan B because he doesn’t have one.

Saturday finally came around Felix promised you a whole day of hanging out. While you two had lunch, went to your favorite stores and museums, and ate dinner, Jisung was busy setting up his apartment for the party.

“You totally owe me if this works out,” Jisung pouted after reluctantly agreeing to such an effort-full task.

“I do, but if you end up hooking up with some poor sucker, that’s my payment.”

“... Fine…”

From lunch until dinner, everything went exactly how you wanted to spend your birthday - doing normal things with Felix. But after grabbing dessert, he put a blindfold on you and said he had one last place to take you.

“If you like ditch me at the park or something, I’m gonna kill you,” you threatened, keeping a tight hold of Felix’s hands on your shoulders.

“I would never do that to you! How mean do you think I am!?”

“I don’t know, blindfolds make me nervous!”

You heard a key fit into a lock and the door opened. You couldn’t hear anything, so maybe his last surprise was just taking you home and enjoying a relaxing night in -

“Surprise!!” When Felix took off your blindfold, all of your mutual friends and then some greeted you with a big smile and tons of party toys. Jisung decorated the place quite nicely, with the drinks and games in one section and the dance floor in another.

You couldn’t stop your grin from growing. Oh yeah, this was ten times better than just staying in.

“Did you plan all of this?” you asked Felix, who quickly became shy after. 

“I thought we could celebrate with more people this time. Happy birthday, _____.”

“You’re so sweet. Thank you.”

“Ok, let the party begin!” Dj Jisung cheered as he turned up the music.

The apartment was packed, mostly with people you knew, but there were a few you didn’t recognize though you didn’t really care. It’s been awhile since you had fun at a party and what better way to celebrate it with these people on your birthday? You needed a distraction from all your thoughts about Felix and Lancelot anyways, but it was hard when Felix followed you around. Not that you didn’t mind taking shot after shot with your best friend, but in your tipsy state, you let things slip without thinking - holding his hand as you walked through the crowds, lips lingering near your ear just a moment longer whenever he had something to tell you, and having him hold you close on the dance floor were just a few examples of skinship you didn’t mind for once. You were much too tipsy to care and now you knew what all of those things felt like.

Needless to say, you really liked it.

Maybe you should tell Felix how you felt. You were high above the clouds the whole day and there’s nothing that could bring you down, even rejection. You had to take your chance, because the way he responded and reciprocated your little gestures, it was now or never. Luck was on your side tonight.

Hours later, though seemingly felt like short minutes, guests began to file out as it was already late. Only your closest friends stayed behind to catch up and clean up a bit.

“Wanna get some air?” Felix asked, tilting his head towards the balcony.

“That sounds great, I feel really gross in here.”

The fresh air felt cool against the bare parts of your skin. You and Felix stood side-by-side leaning against the railing and looking over the beautiful halo the city lights created over itself. It reminded you of when Lancelot flew you home the first night, which also reminded you to scold him later because he never wished you a happy birthday.

“Did you enjoy the party?” Felix asked awkwardly, unsure of how to lead the conversation to a confession.

“I loved it. You really didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to.”

“I know, and I love you for it. But I would have been equally as happy if it was just you and I for the whole day.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Man, I wish I knew this earlier! I wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble.”

“Too late!” you giggled. “I had lots of fun. Today was the best birthday I’ve had in a long time. And who knew you were such a good dancer.”

“What, you always knew that!”

“Yeah, for a set choreography. I must say your freestyle isn’t one to be reckoned with.”

“I am the best, aren’t I?” he smirked. “I like dancing with you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Felix blushed. “We should do that again sometime.”

“I’d like that.”

“I have one more thing I want to give you.”

“Felix, you’ve already done a lot -!”

“It’s the last one, I promise. Close your eyes for me.”

Though you were reluctant, you did as you were told and you couldn’t control the rate of your heart. You had a feeling of what he wanted to give you, yet you were still so nervous and unsure of yourself. Felix was feeling the same way, but he figured after tonight, his chances were looking pretty good.

As he leaned in, his phone rang.

“Shit,” he muttered, looking at the caller ID.

You opened your eyes. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, um, give me a sec.” Felix went inside and talked to an unoccupied corner in the living room. “What?” he sneered into the receiver.

“I need you to come over,” Woojin said in a shaky voice.

“I told you today is the one day I can’t!”

“I know, but I REALLY need your help. I’m a bit TIED UP at the moment - ow!”

Felix sensed the tone in Woojin’s voice and a hard slap that followed. He was in trouble and the only one who could get him out was Felix.

“Fuck,” he cursed to no one in particular. “I’m on my way.”

“Thank you I owe you -!” The phone cut out.

From inside the apartment, Felix saw you patiently waiting on the balcony. God, did you look so heavenly in the moonlight. He didn’t want to leave you.

He opened the door and you can already tell he had bad news.

“Duty calls?” you asked bitterly.

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“At one in the morning?”

“I know, it’s ridiculous, right?”

“I don’t even know what you do.”

“I can’t tell you that. At least not now.”

“Seriously?”

“I’ll tell you when I get back. I promise you.”

This was your cue to say ‘pinky promise?’ but you’re so upset that not only do you not ask, you can’t even look at him, either. All you wanted was to spend your birthday with him, and granted it was already late and you were being selfish, but you were tired of him putting whatever internship this was before you. Felix hated your silent treatment, and if he could confess everything up to this point he would, but he has a boss in trouble waiting to be saved. He’d come back and save you later.

He put his hand on top of yours. “I’ll see you tomorrow…?”

You move your hand away from his and turn your head so he doesn’t see the tears well in your eyes. “I’m busy,” you lied.

“Then I’ll see you soon.” You only nod in response, still not turning to look at him, and it breaks his heart. “Happy birthday, _____.”

Before walking out the main door, Felix looked back at you. You were still facing the glorious city, but your hands were covering your face and your shoulders were shaking and he figured that you must have been crying all because of him. He so badly wanted to run back to you and hold you in his arms and press soft kisses all over your head until you stopped crying, but life had a funny way with screwing with him.

On his way to Woojin’s, the only thing that ran through Felix’s mind was how this was exactly what you meant when you told Lancelot that you felt lonely after he took up this ‘internship’. As Lancelot, he told you that he’d make time for you because he wanted to, and even when he tried, duty called and bit him in the ass.

He’d just have to make more time for you next time. If there was a next time, that is.

Despite Jisung and Changbin’s begging for you to stay, you insisted that you were tired and they let you go. You were tired of everything that had to do with boys and all you wanted was to bury yourself beneath your covers and never think about a boy ever again, or at least for as long as you could avoid them because Felix would catch you sooner or later. On the way home, you kind of felt guilty for leaving things on such a bitter note, but it was your birthday, dammit! Was it that hard for Felix to keep his attention on you for the entirety of your birthday!?

… So maybe you were asking too much, but to leave you for his job on your birthday!?

… So maybe he was just being a good intern…

Ugh, whatever! It’s your birthday, dammit! You were allowed to be a brat!

The distance between your apartment and Felix’s was quite a bit, as it was on opposite sides of the campus. You were only halfway home when someone grabbed you and held a knife to your neck and you swear you blacked out those last two seconds. The man was behind you holding the knife unsteadily and in front of you was your wide-eyed hero, stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it was you. What the hell was happening!?

You were the last person Felix though he’d be seeing tonight. Why the fuck were you walking home alone!? He couldn’t get mad at you now, not when your breathing was uneven and tears were streaming down your face.

“Come any closer and their head is off,” the man threatened.

Felix raised his hands in the air as a surrender. “I’ll give you what you want. Just let them go.”

“Give me the suit first.”

Fuck. If Felix took off his suit, you’d know it was him all along. And Woojin would kill him!

The man pressed the knife into your neck, causing you to yelp out in pain, but no cuts were made. “Give. Me. The suit -”

From behind, Woojin knocked out the man behind you by hitting the sweet spot on the head with the handle of his gun. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and you sprinted into the arms of your Lancelot who held you close and stroked your hair comfortingly.

“It’s ok, I’m here,” he whispered. “Thanks, Hyung.”

“Go home. I’ll take over from here,” he said, tying up the man below him.

Felix nodded, wasting no time taking you up in the air and flying you home. You must have been so exhausted from today because you fell asleep in his arms and couldn’t enjoy the view of the stars with him. But that’s ok because you looked so peaceful when you were asleep. If only he could hold you in your sleep all the time.

You woke up just as your hero was about to settle you down on your balcony. You were much too tired to care how he knew this one was yours, so you just let it be. You gestured him to join you and you’re glad he did because you don’t think you can be alone right now.

“It’s your birthday today,” he stated. “Well, now it technically isn’t. Did you enjoy today?”

“I almost got my head sliced off.”

“You know I meant before that ~”

“It was ok.”

“Just ok?”

“I mean, it was great until my friend had to leave.”

“The same friend from last time?”

“Yeah,” you sighed. “He put work over me again.”

“I’m sure he had a reason.”

“I’m sure he did, too, but I just wish I knew what it was! I’m tired of being left behind for something I don’t even know about. It’s like I don’t know who he is anymore…”

His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when you thought you were being left behind. Was that really how you felt?

“I’m tired of waiting for something to happen. Maybe I should just forget about it. It’s clear he doesn’t feel the same way.”

Here goes nothing. “I have a present for you,” he said.

“Really? You didn’t have to do that.”

“But I wanted to. Close your eyes.”

“The last time someone told me to close my eyes, they left me.”

“Please just do it,” he whined. “I pinky promise I won’t leave.”

Reluctantly, you did as you were told, expecting something to interrupt like his phone ringing or another mob boss was on the loose. But that wasn’t it at all. Felix did not want to waste a single second in case something did interrupt, so he cupped your face in his hands and stopped time when he kissed you.

Lancelot was kissing you. A strange boy dressed in all black was kissing you. His lips were soft and plush and you felt like you could kiss him for hours. You melted under his touch, unaware of how slowly time was passing and you only wished it passed by slower. He began to pull away, but oh no, you would not let that happen and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss, causing the boy to smile against your lips. Jeez, were you always this good of a kisser? Felix should have done this a long time ago.

But he wasn’t Felix right now. He was Lancelot. Would you still want to kiss him like this when he revealed himself to you?

With your hands in his hair and his around your waist, he had to pull you away and take a breather.

“Wow…” he sighed. “I did not expect you to react like that.”

“That’s your fault,” you blushed deeply.

“I, uh, have another gift to show you. Sort of. But you have to promise me something.”

“Which is…?”

“That you won’t get mad.”

“See, now that you said that, I’m gonna be mad.”

“Ugh, I’ll never win with you. Fuck it, I’m gonna do it anyways.”

“Do what -!?”

Stopping you mid-sentence, Lancelot took a step back and removed his eye mask. Soon after, the hairs on his head were no longer black, but the strawberry blond color you missed so much. Felix waited for your reaction and he couldn’t gauge if you were angry, confused, glad, or all of the above. Minutes passed and he still couldn’t tell how you were feeling.

You should be angry. You should be furious that Felix ditched you for such a dangerous job. You should be furious that even after you confessed your feelings about him to him that he didn’t reveal himself right then and there. And you should be furious that he just straight up lied to you these past couple of months! But you’re not.

“You’re my unnamed hero?” you finally asked Felix.

“Unfortunately. Are you mad?”

“Yeah, what the hell, man!” you screamed while hitting him. “How could you lie to me!?”

“You were a completely different person whenever I looked like this and told me things that you would never tell me when I’m Felix. I didn’t want to ruin that for you…” It was only now that Felix realized how stupid his reason sounded. “Are you really mad at me?”

“No, you idiot. I’m embarrassed, if anything.”

“What, why?”

“I totally confessed to you last week and like five minutes ago!”

“So?”

“And you told me to try again, you sneaky bastard!” You threw another hit to his chest.

“Ow, ok I’m sorry!”

“My feelings about you and the other you were all jumbled up, I couldn’t think properly for weeks! This is why I hate boys like you.”

“But you don’t hate me, do you?” Felix teased, poking your arm annoyingly. “You like me ~”

“Shut up.”

“You like dancing with me, holding my hand, kissing me -”

“Shut uuuup!” you blushed deeply.

A laughing Felix wrapped his arms around your waist and you can’t deny a gesture you’ve been waiting a long time for. “Ok ok, I’ll stop. You’re really not mad at me?”

“If you keep asking me, I will. But for now, I pinky promise you I’m not. In fact, this makes everything a lot easier for me.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm, because I get both of you and now I don’t have to choose.”

“Well, that’s one way to look at it…”

“Can I ask something of you? Since you kind of owe me for a whole month of neglect?”

“Anything for you, love.”

“Kiss me again.”

And so he did by pulling his body close to yours and pressing his lips against yours with full force, causing you to laugh and smile against his lips. Your beautiful laugh was so contagious that he couldn’t help but laugh with you. For the rest of the night until the early morning, you spent your time in Felix’s arms simply kissing, with laughing in between each breath until you both realized it was too late to fall asleep without wasting the day.

Felix’s arm was lazily wrapped around you as you both laid in your bed.

“What do you have going on today that you’re busy?” he mumbled lazily.

“Oh, that? I lied.”

“What!?”

“Yeah, I was just angry at you.”

“... I deserve that. Good, ‘cuz now I have you all to myself.”

You wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
